The trapping of animals is a problem that has been dealt with by mankind for several thousand years, yet, mankind has never developed an animal trap adapted to capture animals, that is completely satisfactory. Several types of traps have been developed, including ones that administer poison, and ones that use a sprung arm to physically trap or injure the animal, to name a few. Many such traps are harmful or even deadly to the animal being captured, while many such traps are quite messy to use. Some traps are even dangerous to the user.
Various traps have been developed that do capture animals alive and unharmed, but such traps have their drawbacks as discussed in the subsequent section.